


CNA LIVE SHOW TOUR

by dragon117



Category: Crossover/Wrestling, crossover - Fandom, wrestling - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CNA LIVE SHOW JUST STARTED. FIRST STOP THE TAYLOR TRAID CENTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	CNA LIVE SHOW TOUR

CNA EAST VS WEST INTRO 

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0! 

CNA EAST VS WEST 

(BGM: Fire) 

Phantom Cat came out with a mic. 

Phantom Cat: WELCOME TO CNA EAST VS WEST SHOW. I AM YOUR HOST PHANTOM CAT AND NOW LET GO TO THE FIRST MATCH! 

(BGM: Stars in the Night) 

Phantom Cat: FIRST IT A CNA TOUGH WOMANS MATCH. FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS SHE IS THE SOCIOPATHIC SCARLETT!

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

(BGM: Puppets on a String) 

Phantom Cat: HER OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS SHE IS TOMOKO NOMURA! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

The Bell Rings as Scarlett, Tomoko tie up then Scarlett throwing Tomoko into the Ropes, then hit the dropkick on Tomoko face and then began to stomping her too. Then Ref move her out of the way while checking on Tomoko, then Tomoko getting up as Scarlett went on the attack, then Tomoko kick Scarlett in the chest and then Tomoko fighting Scarlett back. Then Tomoko Throwing Scarlett into the ropes as she close line her 4 times then she screams and then hit the sup flex on Scarlett. Then she going up top of the turnbuckle and going for the Top Rope Leg Drop. But Scarlett move out of the way as Tomoko miss and then Scarlett hit the Scarlett Scream (Page turner) On Tomoko and pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Stars in the Night) 

Phantom Cat: WINNER SCARLETT 

Crowd: BOOOOOO 

*  
Interview with Rabbit Jr. 

*  
(BGM: Wall of Shame) 

Phantom: NEXT MATCH UP AND IT FOR ONE FALL. FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE CANADIAN DEVIANT SCOTT! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

(BGM: Destroyer) 

Phantom: HIS OPPENT FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS BRAD MORTON! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Then Scott, Brad went into a tie up as Brad was pushing Scott to his knees, then he throw Scott into the ropes and then hit a sideway slam on him. Then went for a pin fall but got a one count, then he put the pressure on his arm as Scott getting up, then punching Brad face 4 times, then push him into the ropes and then hit the power slam. Then Scott getting up as he hit the low dropkick on Brad face then stomping on his chest and putting pressure on Brad arm too. Then Brad trying to fight back as he punch Scott 4 times, then he throw Scott into the ropes and then hit a back body drop. Then he getting up as he hit the Spine buster on Scott then close line him hard as he went 360 in the air and near the ropes. Then Brad singles the Brad Ways (Triple German Supflex) AS he grabbing Scott while the ref was near Scott, then Scott low blow Brad and then he hit the Deviant (Close-line form Hell) and Pins him 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Wall of Shame) 

Phantom: WINNER SCOTT! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

*  
Interview Monty Monogram   
*  
Phantom Cat: NEXT MATCH IT IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR A SHOT AT THE CNA TOUGH WOMEN’S TITLE 10 TOUGH WOMEN BATTLE ROYAL. ONLY WAY TO WIN IF BOTH FEET TOUCH THE FLOOR AND YOU ARE OUT. LAST TOUGH WOMEN STANDING WILL FACE SCOOTALOO AT ALL NIGHT BASH. SO FIRST CONTENDER! 

(BGM:Jazz Stinger) 

Phantom: FIRST FORM PETTERTORPUIS WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS KITTY KATSWELL! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

(BGM: All the Things she said) 

Phantom: SECOND CHALLENGER FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA SHE IS DIAMOND TIARA! 

Crowd: BOOOOOO

(BGM: Broken)

Phantom: THIRD CHALLENGER SHE IS FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA AND MEMBER OF THE BFF SHE IS SLIVER SPOON! 

Crowd: BOOOOO

(BGM: I Tease, U Touch) 

Phantom: FOURTH CHALLENGER FORM HILO, HAWAII WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS ANGEL! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Hot Mess) 

Phantom: FITH CHALLENGER FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 193 POUNDS SHE IS SWEETIE BELL! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Hands of the Wicked) 

Phantom: SIX CHALLENGER FORM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 187 POUNDS SHE IS THE FORMER 2 TIME CNA TOUGH WOMEN CHAMPION SUZY JOHNSON! 

Crowd; BOOOOO

(BGM: Beat it Pony version) 

Phantom: SEVEN CHALLENGER FORM SWEET APPLE ACERS, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 188 POUNDS SHE IS APPLE BLOOM! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

(BGM: The Ying Yang’s) 

Phantom: EIGHT CHALLENGER FORM HONG KONG, CHINA WEIGHING AT 184 POUDNS SHE IS SONG! 

Crowd (50/50) 

(BGM: Attack of the Birdos) 

Phantom: NITH CHALLENGER FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 195 POUNDS SHE IS FORMER CNA TOUGH WOMENS CHAMP BIRDO! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

(BGM: Orient Express) 

Phantom: TENTH CHALLENGER FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS MISTERS TIGERS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Bell Rings: Ding Ding 

Then they began to fighting each other as they trying to push each other out, then Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon push Tigers over the ropes.

Phantom: Tigers is out of the ring and down to 9 Tough Women Wrestlers. 

Then Applebloom, Sweetie Bell see this then they went to attack Diamond Tiara and Sliver spoon as they fighting each other. Suzy, Kitty were fighting each other as Birdo push both of them over the ropes and they land out of the ground. 

Phantom: Suzy Johnson and Kitty Katswell are out of the ring. So it down to 7. 

Then Angel and Song attacking Birdo as they push her out of the ring too. Birdo was mad and was not happy too.

Phantom: Birdo is out of the ring. Six More to go. 

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon are fighting each other near the ropes. Then Angel, Song drop kick Sweetie Bell, Applebloom into Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon as they went out of the ring. 

Phantom: Sweetie Bell, Diamond Tiara, Applebloom and Sliver Spoon is out of the ring so we down to the two finales. 

Then Song, Angel fighting as they trying getting out of the ring, but Angel going for the close line but Song ducks and then blackbody drop Angel out of the ring. 

Phantom: ANGEL IS OUT OF THE RING AND WINNER TO FACE SCOOTALOO FOR THE CNA TOUGH WOMEN TITLE AT ALL OUT FOR BRAW PPV IS SONG! 

(BGM: The Ying Yang) 

Then Song happy as she left. 

*  
(Wreck it, Wreck it Ralph)

Phantom Cat: THE NEXT MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL AND FIRST FORM VIDEO GAME LAND WEIGHING AT 450 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY CARL JOHNSON HE IS WRECK IT RALPH! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: X-Factor) 

Phantom: HIS OPPENT FORM DANVILLE, TRI STATE USA WEIGHING AT 420 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY BAJETTE HE IS BUFORD VAN STORM! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

The bell rings as Ralph, Buford went into a tie up as they went into a test of strength and then Ralph over power Buford. As he flexing his muscles and fans cheering for him. Buford was not happy as he went back to the test of strength again then he kick Ralph in the chest and then hit him on his back too. Then Buford going up top for his finishing move. Then Ralph move out of the way as Buford miss then Ralph grab Buford and then hit the I am going to Wreck it! (WMD) Then pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Wreck it, Wreck it Ralph) 

Phantom: WINNER WRECK IT RALPH! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

*  
(BGM: I’ll Fly Higher) 

Phantom Cat: THIS IS A NON TITLE MATCH TOUGH WOMENS FIGHT. FRIST FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS THE CNA TOUGH WOMENS CHAMPION SCOOTALOO! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Legs) 

Phantom Cat: HER OPPENT FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 193 POUNDS SHE IS TWIST! 

Crowd; YAAAAA

The bell rings as Scootaloo, Twist shake hoofs then they began to wrestler, as Scootaloo got Twist in a headlock, but Twist push Scootaloo into the ropes as Scootaloo knock Twist down and then running to the ropes as Twist ducks. Then Leapfrog over Scootaloo, then she try for the hip toss but Scootaloo land on her hoofs then Scootaloo got Twist in a headlock take down and only got a two count. As Twist grab Scootaloo Head with her legs then Scootaloo got out of that as they went into the posed and then the fans cheering for them. Then they went back to tie up as Twist got the upper hand as she kick Scootaloo in the chest and then sup flex her as she got a 2 count, then working on her left upper hoof. Then Scootaloo came back as she kick Twist in the face, then she close line her 3 times but Twist trip her and then hit the DDT. Then she body slam Scootaloo as she went to the top rope and going for the Twist Dive. But Scootaloo got up and then spear her in Mid air as Twist was in pain. Scootaloo getting up as Twist get up then Scootaloo hit the Scooter (Flatliner) Then hit the I will Fly (360 Splash) and pins her. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: I’ll Fly Higher) 

Phantom: WINNER SCOOTALOO. NOW WE TAKE A 20 MINUET INTERMISSION. SO GO TO OUR CONSTETION STANDS FOR FOOD, DRINKS, MEET THE STARS OF CNA AND GET A AUTOGRAPH FORM THEM. ALSO LOOK AT OUR MERCHANDISE STANDS TOO. WE WILL BE BACK IN 20 MINUETS. 

Toon Fans were checking the merchandise, stars of CNA came and began to sing autograph. and taking. Then they went to take there seats and then the match began now. 

*  
(BGM: T-Rex) 

Phantom Cat: THIS IS THE BEST OF 5 SEARES AND IT IS FOR THE CNA INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST THE CHALLENGER LEADING 2-1 IN THE BEST OF SERIES HE IS FORM LONDON, ENGLAND NOW RESIDES IN NEW YORK CITY HE IS NIGEL THEALL! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Castle of Glass) 

Phantom Cat: HIS OPPENT FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT RAINING AND DEFING CNA INTERNET CHAMPION RABBIT JR! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Before the bell Rabbit Jr. Then running attacking Nigel as he keep attacking and the ref trying to pull him off. Then he did that as the Ref was screaming at Rabbit Jr. Then he went to ask Nigel if he want to con tune. Then Nigel say yes as he trying shake the cobwebs then the Ref Rings the Bell as Rabbit hit the Rabbit Driver (Double DDT) Then Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Castle of Glass) 

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

Phantom: WINNER RABBIT JR. AND NOW IT TIED 2-2. 

*   
(BGM: Take it) 

Voice: TAKE IT! 

Phantom Cat: THIS IS BEST OF 5 SERIES FOR THE CNA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST THE CHAMPIONS FORM HILO, HAWAII WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 430 POUNDS TEAM OF STICH AND LEROY THE EXPERIMENTS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Satan’s Sister) 

Then Manik doing the rolling Camara as Tails Jr. came out and posing to the ring. 

Phantom Cat: THERE OPPENTS FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 420 POUNDS TEAM OF MANIK AND TAILS JR. THE SONIC GENERATIONS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

The Bell rings They about to fight then something going to happen. 

(BGM: Rebellion) 

Then Snips, Snails came with steel chairs then hit Manik and Tails Jr. as the Ref Rings the bell and the Experiments were not happy. 

Phantom: Due to Outside interference winners and new CNA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS MANIK AND TAILS JR. SONIC GENERATIONS!

Crowd; BOOOO

Then Stitch and Leroy attacking Snips and Snails as they fighting each other. Then the fans cheering for them as Gadget Hackwinch came out. 

Gadget: HAY HAY. OK HOW ABOUT THIS NEXT WEAK ON CNA LIVE SHOW FROM SPRING ARBOR ARENA. IT WILL BE A 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE CNA TAG TEAM TITLES. IT WILL BE SONIC GENERATIONS DEFEND AGENTS THE EXPERIMENTS, THE SAVIORS AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CNA TAG TEAM TITLES THE COOPER TEAM! SO THAIT IS ALL. 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

*

(BGM: Jpop Drop) 

PHANTOM: THIS IS FOR THE BEST OF FIVE CNA INTERNATIONAL TITLE SEARES. FIRST FORM YOSHI ISLAND WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS YOSHI! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Driver’ s High) 

PHANTOM: HIS OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT CNA INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION THE GREAT TEACHER EIKICHI ONIZUKA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Bell Rings 

Yoshi, Eikichi tie up as they trying get the best one and another. Then Yoshi push Eikichi to the turnbuckle as the ref began to count, then Yoshi let go while smiles then he kick Eikichi in the chest then supflex him then he went for the below drop and Yoshi punching Eikchi in the face 4 times. Then Yoshi going for a leg drop but Eikchi move out of the way as he getting up, then punching Yoshi 4 times then he body slam Yoshi and then hit the leg drop on him. Then pins him as the ref count two 2, Yoshi kick out at 2 as he getting up and going for another body slam. But Yoshi counters into a DDT then Then going for the Yoshi splash but Eikchi move out of the way as Yoshi getting up and then Eikchi hit the GTO Driver (Flat Liner) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Driver’s High) 

PHANTOM: WINNER AND SERIES TIED 2-2 IS EIKICHI ONIZUKA! 

*  
(BGM: New Day) 

Phantom Cat: IT A BEST OF 5 SERIES FOR THE CNA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 209 POUDNS HE IS MONTY MONOGRAM! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

(BGM: Skunk Fu theme song by Ghost Face Killer) 

Phantom: THE CHAMPION FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA WEIGHING AT 198 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT CNA WORLD CHAMPION SKUNK JR! 

Crowd; BOOOO

Phantom: Were is skunk?

Then Skunk Jr. came form behind and hit Monty with the title belt. Then the Ref Rings the bell as he Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

Phantom: WINNER AND SEARES TIDE 2-2 SKUNK JR! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Phantom: THANKS FOR ATTENDING TOT HE SHOW SO GOOD NIGHT AND DRIVE SAFEY!


End file.
